


Hygge

by Val_Creative



Series: No Angst June/Domestic Fluff Month [2]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen or Pre-Femslash, Implied/Referenced Incest, Kingdom of Arendelle (Disney), Lazy Mornings, Morning Cuddles, Post-Frozen (2013), Princess Anna (Disney), Ruler of Arendelle Elsa (Disney), Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Anna gets bored. She decides to go visit her best friend in the whole world.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Series: No Angst June/Domestic Fluff Month [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769860
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	Hygge

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE THESE TWO. DOESN'T MATTER IF PLATONIC OR NOT. I JUST LOVE THEM. 💕💕💕 PLEASE ENJOY. Any thoughts or comments are very welcomed 💕 and please be careful and healthy out there offline.
> 
> _"Hygge" (n): a special feeling or moment. Often used for an moment of coziness, comfort, and/or wellness._

*

02\. Morning Routine

Anna gets bored of the same thing happening. Over and over again.

She's poked and prodded by the impatient, scowling maidservants until they can finally wake her. They leave her a cool glass of water.

A bleary-eyed Anna gulps down. She cleans her teeth. Anna slips out of a fern green and embroidered nightdress, being guided by two or three ladies-in-waiting into a hot bath. Waters swirl pink in rose petals and fragrant, nourishing creams.

Once that's over, Anna wanders out into the halls and through the portrait room.

She merrily greets Joan and the others. Anna waves to the royal guards, as well as Kai and Gerda opening up the massive windows.

The outside air smells like honeysuckles.

Anna sneaks one of the sweet blackberry tarts from the kitchens. She decides against breakfast, heading back upstairs.

Now… for the most _important_ part of Anna's day…

The doorknob seems unlocked. Anna smiles with relief and lets herself in, closing Elsa's door as noiselessly as possible.

Elsa sits cross-legged in the middle of her bedroom. Her deep violet, satin nightgown pooling around her. Elsa's eyes closed. She breathes in, out, in, out as if meditating. A light dusting of magical, iridescent snowfall comes from above.

Anna tiptoes to her, giggling and never noticing Elsa cracking open an eye. Elsa's expression softens.

She drops herself behind Elsa.

"Good morning," Anna whispers, rubbing Elsa's knee and gazing affectionately over the other woman feeling just as much love and kindness for Anna. She tucks a strand of Elsa's white-blonde hair behind her ear. "What do you think we should do?"

"Whatever you want, Anna," Elsa murmurs. Her luminously blue eyes still shut.

Anna drapes her arms cozily around Elsa's neck, leaning in from behind her. She pretends to hum thoughtfully. Anna's mouth presses the gentlest kiss against Elsa's face. "I think… I'll spend time with my best friend… in the whole wide world…"

Elsa smiles widely. "Olaf is down in the stables, unfortunately," she teases.

Anna's pouting lips go round.

_"ELSAAAA!"_

Giggling erupts from both women. A smiling Elsa turns around, wiggling her fingers over Anna's ticklish stomach and sides.

Maybe…

Maybe not everything is boring if it stays the same.

*


End file.
